Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator for golf practice, and more particularly, to a sound generator for golf practice, which can be attached to a golf club, and can have a generated sound changed according to a swing speed every time a user hits with the golf club or swings the golf club, thereby giving a boost when the user practices golf.
Description of Related Art
In general, when learning golf first, a golfer should take a correct posture because golf strokes are determined depending on a basic posture, and advice of an instructor is needed, and also, it is important to have repetitious practice while keeping a swing posture suitable to a golfer.
In recent years, various devices have been developed to be easily used by users having golf practice. From among these, a device for generating a sound when a user swings a golf club is helping users have golf practice by themselves.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0096129 discloses that a sound instrument is formed to be surrounded by a shaft fixing instrument, and, in a state in which the opened upper end of the shaft fixing instrument is inserted into the club shaft, the sound instrument is fixed through a shaft fixing means primarily and then is fixed through a fixing tape secondarily.
However, since the above-described patent document has a structure in which an entrance of the sound instrument is disposed in parallel with the axis direction of the club shaft and thus it is difficult for air to enter when the shaft is swung. Therefore, there is a demerit that a sound is not changed according to a swing speed.
In addition, in the state in which a portion of the shaft fixing instrument of the sound instrument is inserted into the club shaft, the sound instrument is fixed through the shaft fixing means primarily and is fixed through the fixing tap secondarily. Therefore, the sound instrument is securely fixed while being mounted on the club shaft. However, the process of doubly mounting the sound instrument on the club shaft to fix the sound instrument makes a user feel inconvenience, and also, the process of detaching the sound instrument from the club shaft after golf practice is also problematic.